knowledge_managementfandomcom-20200213-history
KM Education Links
Australian Library and Information Associaltion - recognised librarianship courses * A listing of 'current' ALIA-recognised undergraduate and postgraduate librarian courses in which you may enrol. ASIS&T Special Interest Group Knowledge Management > Resources > KM education AOK STAR Series: Jack Vinson on KM in Academia * "In a survey of the programs that are teaching KM, what you find is that the home departments for these programs are quite varied. ... Each of these disciplines brings its own context to the instruction of knowledge management. ... there some key elements that should always be taught in knowledge management? Are there common elements that a "knowledge management" course or program should have? What should students be able to discuss coming out the other end of a program in knowledge management?" (AOK Discussion) blip.tv > plambe * Professional Development in KM - Part 1-3. Podcast from an iKMS Forum on Professional Education and Professional Development for Knowledge Managers, held on June 18 2007 in Singapore. ** Part 1: Professor Eric Tsui describes the way that KM education, KM research and KM consulting inter-relate for a "real world learning laboratory" in the Hong Kong Polytechnic University's KM programmes. ** Part 2: iKMS President Patrick Lambe argues that professional societies also need to support organisations in KM capability-building, and encourage peer-learning among KM professionals. ** Part 3: Speakers and group representatives give their views on professional education and development needs for knowledge managers, and discuss whether knowledge management can be considered a profession at all. European Doctoral School on Knowledge and Management (EUDOKMA) * "EUDOKMA's mission is to promote research programmes and doctoral training on Knowledge and Management. With these aims it studies the functions of knowledge in management, in the information society and in the new economy." Fundación Iberoamericana del Conocimiento * see "Universidades" and "Masters" in Latin America Stan Garfield's KM Training Page * Lists some training possibilities in KM Dr. Suliman Hawamdeh's Homepage * Professor and MS KM Program Coordinator, School of Library & Information Studies, University of Oklahoma ICASIT's KM Central: KM in academia * "This section focuses on the role of KM in higher education and continuing education. Included are listings of KM degree and certificate programs, links to selected KM course syllabi, recommended textbooks, teaching cases and other resources beneficial to KM educators." Institute for the Study of Knowledge Management in Education (ISKME) * "an independent, nonprofit educational research think tank that conducts social science research, develops research-based tools and resources, and facilitates community-building with the goal of helping educational institutions increase capacity to collect and share information, apply it to well-defined problems, and support inquiry and continuous improvement directed toward student success and organizational learning." International Knowledge Management Certification Authority * "The International KM Institute, the well-established KM training provider with a true international focus, has now initiated and is currently accepting candidates for the new International KM Certification Authority. The purpose of the IKMCA is to create certification criteria for the position of "Certified Knowledge Manager" and other categories of KM responsibility to be defined." ITtoolbox * Knowledge Management Knowledge Base > Knowledge management Topics > KM Career * Knowledge Management Groups > Career > km-career KM Working Group of the Federal CIO Council: KM Education... Special Interest Group * "The KM Education SIG explores and analyzes subjects such as KM work role profiles, key competencies, training needs and offerings, workforce development, and organizational learning objectives. Our group shares its findings with related SIGs within the Knowledge Management (KM) Working Group, with the CIO Council, with Federal government agencies, and with other organizations in the KM community." KmWiki: KM education * The KM Education page in Denham Grey's KM wiki with some links to KM education articles and lots of links to KM education providers Knowledge Jolt with Jack: Compiling academic KM programs * In his blog Jack Vinson is "compiling a list of academic programs that have knowledge management courses or programs." Knowledge Management Certification Board (KMCB)® * The Knowledge Management Certification Board was established in 1999 as the world's first KM certification authority and it operates as a non-profit organization. Currently the KMCB provides approval and authorization for KM certification providers and their training programs. KMCB approved providers include KMPro, eKnowledgeCenter and Hudson Associates Consulting, Inc. Queesn's School of Business > The Monieson Centre > KM Doctoral Consortium * "In 2002, The Monieson Centre launched the inaugural Knowledge Management doctoral consortium. This exclusive and interactive forum provides Ph.D. students studying in the knowledge management field with the opportunity to present research, exchange ideas and emerge with a refined research program." Andre Saito's research wiki on KM Competence * Andre's research objective: "The aim of this study is to propose the concept of 'competence in knowledge management', or KM competence, and then to investigate how this competence is developed, particularly in the context of graduate KM programs. ..." Society for Organizational Learning > Organizational Learning - Overview > Academic Programs Swiss Knowledge Management Forum > Activities > KM-Education TFPL knowledge management skills map * "TFPL’s knowledge management skills map is one of the key results from an extensive international research project undertaken by TFPL in 1999, updated in 2000. The Skills Map project team contacted over 500 organisations involved in implementing knowledge management strategies, and identified the KM roles that they had created, and the skills that were needed in those roles, and the additional skills that were required across the organisation. The knowledge management skills map project was jointly funded by TFPL and the UK Government’s Library and Information Commission." World List of Dept. and Schools of Information Studies, Information Management, Information Systems, etc. * "This list covers Departments, Schools and courses in the 'information sector' in general. The boundary is necessarily fuzzy, but the aim is to list educational programmes in information management, information science, information systems, librarianship and archives. This includes specialist areas such as bioinformatics, chemoinformatics and health information management, but not the more extensive fields such as computer science, information technology, etc." Weekly Knowledge Management blog by Stan Garfield: Universities and KM * Four universities which offer KM degrees or certificates and four additional university-related KM links. XING > Gruppe KM > Forum 'Wissensmanagement Aus- und Weiterbildung' * German discussion group on Knowledge Management education and training Category:KM Links Category:KM Education Hub